dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Drkdragonz66/5/May/17 - Transcended Helios and Prometheus
This patch brings us *Transcended Helios and Prometheus *Children's Day Gift Boxes *Carnation flowers Drop Event Original patch notes can be found here. Transcended Helios #'Punitive Justice ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Deals 1084% DMG to all enemies and increases incoming ranged DMG by 39% for 6.7s 13.4 sec #'Crack of Time' (Active 2) To all allies except herself, increases ranged ATK by 24%, single target DMG by 62%, and immediately reduces active skills cooldown by 10% for 13.4s. 18.4 sec #'Commander's Protection' (Active 3) Grants a shield to all allies for 8.6 seconds with 348% of Helios’s attack. Increases party CDR by 33% and ATK SPD by 42% while the shield is active, and reduces all active skills’ cooldowns by 7% once the buff ends. 20.1 sec #''Heavenly Blessing'' (Passive 1) Increases Party skill ATK by 28%. #''A Firm Will'' (Passive 2) Increases Party CDR by 13%. #''Commander's Command'' (MAX) Increases Party single target damage by 28%. #''The True Judge of Time'' (Ultimate) Increases Party single target DMG by 34%. Also, for "Crack of Time" and "Divine Protection", reduces skill cooldown by 2x. #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' . Notes:Single target DMG is DMG done to a single target, the opposite of AoE DMG. Transcended Prometheus #'Concentrate' (Active 1) Increases "Magic" stacks by 180 and increases self Magic DMG by 58% for 8.7s. 12.2 sec #'Cataclysm ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Deals 1551% to one enemy, increases incoming Magic DMG by 44% for 6.9s. 6.8 sec #'Magic Storm ( /Ranged)' (Active 3) Consumes 10% of "Magic" per second for 10s. Deals 1840% DMG to one enemy, with additional DMG to used "Magic". This skill is used when "Magic" stacks are full, grants immunity and does not restore "Magic" stacks until skill is over. 4 sec #''Resonance'' (Passive 1) Increases self INT by 220% and self Skill ATK by 35%. #''Element of Magic'' (Passive 2) "Magic" stacks are increased by 10 every second, Deals 70% additional DMG to Bosses. #''Unstable Magic'' (MAX) When using "Magic Storm" increases self Magic ATK by 70%, and increases "Magic" acquired by 15%. Stacks up to 10 times, cannot be removed. #''Runic Runes'' (Ultimate) Increases "Magic" cap and gains by 2x. When using "Magic Storm" DMG to enemies increases by 2x, deals 5340% Additional DMG to Bosses. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' . Notes:"Magic" stacks cap seems to be 1000, or 2000 at ULT. GM Events Between 5/4 - 5/10: *Login and receive a SSS Summon (once a day) *Use 100 Shoes and receive 100 Shoes (up to 10x) *Use 100 Tickets and receive 100 Tickets (up to 10x) *Do 10 raids and receive 3 Essence Selects (once a day) *Do 5 World Boss battles and receive 3 Transcended Essence (up to 3x) Children's Day Gift Boxes Login between 5/5 - 5/9 to receive one free box per day. Can also receive more via IAP packages. Drop Event Carnation flowers will drop between 5/4 - 5/18, with accessories not being available this event. Daily Dungeon Discount Event For a week between 5/4 - 5/11, the entry fee to open an additional 3 runs will be reduced from 150 to 120 rubies! Packages *28 SSS Package for 110k Won *5000 Rubies for 110k Won **Receive 7 Children's Day Gift Boxes *2250 Rubies for 55k Won **Receive 3 Children's Day Gift Boxes *1250 Rubies *Special Shoe Package **Receive 2 Children's Day Gift Boxes Other *Shabelle's Shop, Locking Option scrolls discount, and growth sale packages are ending *NPC vs NPC battles in Chapter 5 are improved *Empty Quest Box after completing all quests will be fixed Category:Blog posts